If I Could Reach You
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: I felt this was necessary to write as Scottie was a major third wheel when it came to his would he recognize Harvey loved Donna. It is Harvey's wedding day and we follow Dana Scott through the day and see her thoughts and glimpses of how she reconciles herself to being the "loser".
1. Chapter 1

**HI Folks! I know we are all caught up in Darvey, but I could not help thinking of Scottie and how would she have closure with Harvey. The first part is an old song from The Fifth Dimension 1970 circa. I thought it fit her relationship with Harvey and how she loved him. This is a two part shot. So let me know what you think. As always R&R Love - Carebearmaxi**

If I Could Reach You

A Dana Scott Fic

_Oh no, don't go  
It's hours till dawn  
And there's no one who'd rather be with you  
I know you know other girls like me  
I let you take my love  
Knowing you don't love me_

_But if I could reach you some way_

_If I knew the magic it would take_

_To love you good enough on the outside_

_And make you feel it on the inside_

_Maybe I could make you stay_

_If I could reach you_

_The dark is getting light_

_And you're dressed to go_

_And never said a word about tomorrow_

_But if I could reach you some way_

_If I knew the magic it would take_

_To love you good enough on the outside_

_And make you feel it on the inside_

_Maybe I could make you stay._

The alarm went off. Scottie hit the damn thing and it fell off her nightstand. She did not know why she insisted maintaining an old fashioned alarm when most people used their cell phones. She lay back on her pillows and stared at her pale white ceiling. _Wedding day. His Wedding Day. Why did I accept the invitation? I could have just sent a gift and be done with it. No, I accepted the invitation and I convinced Adam Reinkin from my firm to be my plus one. _

Scottie looked at the time, and it was only 8:00 am. Before the wedding tonight, she had to go to work, have lunch with a client, make sure that Adam is ready to go and then show up at the church by 8:00 pm just to have to sit in a pew and witness the marriage of the love of her life to the love of his life.

While she showered away the megrims of the night, she had not slept well in anticipation of this wedding she thought she never see. She realized a long time ago that Donna Paulsen was the true love of Harvey's life, but Scottie had wanted to ignore those feelings and still feel if they had just spent enough time together he would see that she could love him and that, perhaps, he could do the same for her.

She remembered the physicality of their relationship and how many times she had mistakenly thought that sex would make him change his mind and want her permanently. From the beginning Dana Scott had fallen hard for Harvey Specter. _If I could reach him..._

_Harvard Law School_

_ "Hey, Scottie, do you want to come to my father's club tonight and hear him play," Harvey Specter whisperingly asked the pretty, petite, dark haired woman who sat in front of him in Ethics Class._

_ "Shh...Prof Gerard is talking. No, I have to study tonight. We have exams tomorrow," Scottie answered the dark blonde haired, brown eyed, good looking sweet talking guy with whom she had been fooling around._

_ "Aw, come on, Scottie. I told him about you," Harvey kept hammering at her. He sat behind her and kept tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention._

_ Scottie rolled her eyes because she knew that she was just pretending to play hard to get. She knew she would be there. Harvey was irresistable and to top it all off she would meet his father. Gordon Specter, sax player extraordinaire. Gordon was also the first family that Harvey would introduce her to. She knew what came next: drinks with Harvey as their conversation would turn more and more filled with sexual innuendo until they wound up in bed in her little apartment that she shared with two other young women._

_ They were capable of other things as well. Harvey had a sharp mind when he chose to apply it to other things when not trying to bed every female who gave him a twinkle. Scottie had decided that tonight was not going to happen! Besides they were using each other. He's only sleeping with me because I've been keeping his grades up and I've been sleeping with him...because he's hot and he knows it. What a pair._

Scottie came out of the shower and put on her light blue dress that she had chosen for the office. She had a matching jacket, so it would be appropriate for court. She would not be there too long because this was only a civil suit for her client. As Scottie then rode to the office with her usual driver, Elaine, her cell rang. It was Adam. _Probably wants to make sure he's in the proper outfit. I really don't know how he ever came to live on his own. His mother must have been picking out his suits until he was 30._

"Hi Dana. It's Adam," he said in his lilting slight cockney accent. "I'm just wondering if I have picked out the correct suit for this evening's festivities. You know me. I'm not exactly high fashion material."

Dana laughed before she spoke. "I'm sure whatever suit you place on your frame will be appropriate. We're still to meet at the hotel bar at 7:00, right? I don't think I could even stay seated in a pew on this day without liquid reinforcement." Dana said with a small tragic resigned laugh at the end and then her mind began to drift back in time...

_"I'm engaged, Harvey."_

_ "So, what do you want me to say?"_

_ "Oh I don't know. Change my mind?"_

_ As usual Harvey was mildly miffed that I lied by omission before we slept together and did not tell him I was engaged to Steven. I came back mistakenly thinking I had left something important behind me. I thought, maybe, he had grown up and wanted a real relationship with me. I mistakenly thought that absence would make the heart grow fonder. Mine did, not Harvey's._

_ When we parted before my plane took off, Harvey gave me a consolation hug._

_ When I came back to London and met Steven at Heathrow, I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't marry this man when my heart was still filled with another man I left in New York City. _

_ Then the disastrous merger happened and all the misunderstandings and secrets when I came back to a senior partner position at Pearson Hardman. However, it had become Pearson Specter in the interim and Harvey now had secrets that prevented him from being completely open with me. He wanted it to work, or so I thought. It was not all just business. He did release some of his feelings then and we made a pseudo commitment. He did tell me he wanted more than just to work with me._

_ "Scottie that's not all I want," Harvey said having captured my arm gently before I walked away and turned me to look in those soft dark brown eyes._

_ "I want you in my life," Harvey said in a low tone._

_ I melted! What was I supposed to do! He was not quite ready yet for us. Plus our trust issues were off the charts. Work was another problem. It just would not work._

_ By this point, I knew I was in love with him. Big mistake it seems._

_ At least the present bride knew where I stood and she did root for Harvey and me._

"Dana? Dana? Adam's here, Dana. Where did you go?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Adam. You know," Scottie responded to her friend.

"You're thinking of your past with Harvey. Understandable. Don't worry, though, Scottie. You'll be fine. I've been in the same boat as you."

"Yes, I know. Thank you for going with me tonight."

"You're welcome. See you later," Adam hung up.

Adam was a nice looking man with that fair English complexion. When it was cold his cheeks became rosy and he had a nice thick head full of red hair. Dana rolled her eyes. _Red hair...of course...Donna Paulsen...the bride._

It seemed most events she remembered in her dealings with Harvey Specter always contained a hint of Donna's influence.

_Coming back to my office after a trip, Donna came into see me. I invited her in for a drink ._

_ "You're ok with me being here?" I asked._

_ "You're being here is my ok you being here," Donna answered._

_ "By the way, I want to thank you for these," I said holding up the tumblers with my initials engraved on them._

_ We took a drink of the Scotch that Harvey had bought me as a present and we both made faces._

_ "Would you believe he spent $12,000 on this shit?" Donna asked._

_ We both that it was a grand gesture but not quite right._

_ Then we laughed about the pillow on my couch which was an old photograph of a man with large blue eyes._

_ "I think it's staring at my tits," Donna joked and I nearly joked on that horrible old Scotch that Harvey had so "lovingly" picked out for me. _

As Scottie stood there with her client in the court, her mind drifted in and out of memories of Harvey, Donna, and herself. Scottie happened to look over at the court reporter. She happened to be a redhead. Scottie rolled her eyes as her mind drifted to the first time she met Donna.

_"I'm here to see Harvey Specter," Scottie said as she stood before Donna at her cubicle outside of Harvey's office._

_ "You're Dana Scott," Donna said sitting outside Harvey's office in her cubicle. Harvey was still an associate but the one only with a secretary. "Harvey has told me you were coming. Follow me."_

_ Then Donna, all 5'9" of her, proceeds me to a door where inscribed says Harvey Specter Associate. I was an associate as well but I was soon leaving for London to take my job with Darby International with a promise of a junior partnership._

_ The minute I walked into that office and watched his eyes follow her back to her cubicle, I should have realized then there was an attachment for the ages. No, I just walked up to your desk and sat on it like I owned it. To which, if I remember, you told me to remove myself. You didn't have any covert corners like you did in your senior partner office. So I had to wait until we went to the hotel before you kissed me and we fooled around in bed._

_ After I stopped shrieking with ecstasy, I asked you a few importuning questions._

_ "Wow! That was amazing!" I panted as you rolled off me. I remember I still held your arm not wanting your warmth to leave me. You never were a cuddler with me? Are you now?_

_ "Now don't take this the wrong way, but are you banging your secretary?"_

_ "That's none of your business. No, I don't bang my secretary," Harvey said as he gave Scottie a half squint look in the dim light._

_ "Why not? She's gorgeous. Just your type," I laughed and I knew you were telling me the truth because you do have your tells when you're lying._

_ "Because she doesn't fool around with men she works with," Harvey said._

_ Then I felt you must have been with her at least once because she, from day one I met her, protected you with her eyes. It was almost as if she did have a claim on you. How naive I thought that I could knock that right out of her. More precisely, knock her out of you._

"Ms. Scott," Judge Galveson banged. "Do you have a case?"

Scottie swallowed hard.

"Yes, your honor, my client Julie Babbard is claiming damages upwards of $200,000 for copyright infringement.

The judge dragged on until the award settlement was made about 45 minutes later. There had been a couple who were standing before the court for divorce who had sat just too close to one another while the proceedings were happening. The judge had them both thrown out and would take their case in chambers.

Scottie congratulated her client and talked to the opposition and had them sign the settlement papers.

Scottie separated from her client at the door and took her car back to her office for the few hours of the work day she needed until she would head home to get all dressed up for an event she was dreading.

Her mind drifted in and out of memories with Harvey. She had told him once that she had wanted to see both their names on the door, however, being sneaky about it was not the way to do it. He forgave her for that and then other things got in the way until her feud with Louis became the latest roadblock to her and Harvey's relationship outside the firm.

Sitting on his countertop in his apartment, she begged for him to tell her what the secret was he was carrying and could not be straight with her as to this chit that Louis had called in.

_"Am I talking to my boyfriend or a name partner?" Scottie asked._

_ Harvey swallowed before speaking. "Name partner."_

_ "Then I guess there goes being honest with each other." _

_The most giant secret that Harvey had kept was told to me before I had decided to leave him and the firm for good._

_"Mike Ross doesn't have a law degree and I hired him anyway," Harvey said bringing me a consolation drink._

_ I had tears in my eyes because I was so in love with this man and probably always would be but there was just too much between us to ever make it work._

_ "Why are you telling this to me now?" I asked. He knew I was leaving and unless he was going to declare he was totally besotted with me nothing was going to make me stay._

_ "Because I want to stop lying to the people I love," Harvey had admitted. It was not the avowal of love I was looking for, and it was just not enough._

_ Holding my drink in my hand, I told him again. _

_ "I still can't stay."_

_ "I know," Harvey had said with tears standing in his eyes._

Before leaving came up again, there were times when Harvey and I would be talking and Donna would walk up to us and wait for an opening.

_"Not now, Donna," I said hoping that she would just go back and sit quietly and wait for our "conversation" to end before interjecting._

_ "Harvey, Jessica wants to see you right away," Donna had interjected._

_ Harvey immediately walked away._

_ "I guess it's not now, Scottie," I said as they conversed before he walked down the hall to Jessica's office._

Scottie arrived home finally at around 4:00 pm. She immediately took another shower because she just felt like she needed some warmth after the cold day outside. It was December after all. Harvey and Donna had been engaged for approximately six months. She remembered when Harvey called her out of courtesy and a verbal invitation to add to the written one she would be receiving shortly.

At first, all Scottie could remember was the first time she had tackled the mighty Donna Paulsen and challenged her own feelings for Harvey.

_"Donna, are you in love with him?"_

_ Donna who was sorting copies because we were in the file room where the copier is located looked up at me and I could tell I caught her off guard. She looked up at the ceiling and vented._

_ "I am getting sick of people friggin' asking me that"_

_ Then without batting an eyelash she looked at me and said, "But no, I am not in love with him."_

_ She walked away from me just a little too fast and that's when she said to me._

_ "You're in love with him."_

_ "I can't make him notice without me suing him."_

_ I don't remember what happened next. Donna Paulsen, a consummate actress, was in love with him despite what she had told me. I don't know why I never saw it. I guess because she gave her blessing for Harvey and me. Little good that did._

Scottie emerged from the hot shower with skin all warm and red. She plugged in her blow dryer and blew dry her hair to maximum length and width. Her thick black hair could be unruly at the best of times, so she thought she would really dress it up tonight. She placed two butterfly clips in her hair on one side and then twisted it in a side bun placing it in a sequined net holding the bun in place. It sparkled as she moved her head.

As she applied her makeup, she looked at the time and it was now 5:00. She was meeting Adam downstairs at 7:00 and would walk to the club down the street for a quick pre-wedding celebration.

Scottie reached up to her wardrobe and took the print dress off the hanger and stepped into it. The black print dress was a Victoria Beckham style dress with long sleeves ending in buttoned cuffs and openings at the upper arms with a peek-a-boo slit in the neckline. The skirt was full and with her black pumps would look beautiful. She chose simple golden hoops for earrings and a black clutch.

Scottie stopped in front of the full length mirror and remembered Harvey's call to her only a couple of months ago verbaling telling her what Scottie had known would eventually happen once Harvey finally realized what everyone had seen for years.

_"Scottie, I just wanted to let you know that Donna and I are getting married. I wanted to tell you personally before you were blindsided by the invitation in the mail."_

_ "Congratulations, Harvey! I'm so happy for you and Donna. I can see how much she has always loved you. You are both very lucky."_

_ "Thanks, Scottie," Harvey had said softly. "Please come if you can."_

_ "I'll try. Thank you for inviting me. I really did not think I would be invited if you two decided to take the plunge."_

_ "Why not?" _

_ "Oh, maybe, because I always felt Donna was my rival. I know now that there had been no one but her for you. It's easy to see when she looks at you or you look at her."_

_ Harvey was silent at that moment and I know I must have floored him with my observations._

_ "How could you?"_

_ "A woman knows, Harvey," was all I said._

_ "Well, regardless, please come if you can. Donna and I would both like you there."_

_ "We'll see. Thank you," I said as I swiftly hit the red button on my phone. I then cried because I thought I was finally putting closure on my relationship with Harvey Specter._

**A/N: I took some scenes from the show. I may not have gotten them verbatim but I did my best. You will know the others that I created out of what I thought could have happened. Thank you. A lot of love for these characters including Scottie goes out to Aaron Korsh and the other writers who gave us such a wonderful show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Folks! Well, here's Part 2 of Dana Scott's closure on Harvey Specter. The song lyrics in the first chapter were written by Randy Clayton McNeill. Recorded by Fifth Dimension 1972. When I heard the lyrics again after so long, I could not help but think of Scottie. I hope you enjoy this second part. I do have one more coming after all. Thank you for reading - Carebearmaxi**

If I Could Reach You

Part Two

Scottie sat at the little bar down the street with her co-worker turned plus one Adam. They both sat laughing as they sat on the barstools.

"So, Gina, takes the ruler and pretends it's a gavel and said "Order! I want Order!" Adam retold Scottie what happened in the Senior Partners' meeting that she missed while she was at court.

"Gina? She never speaks above a whisper. Even if we're sitting on a deposition together or just in my office, I look over to her and pretend to speak softly like she does. I don't know how she's won so many cases in court. I'm sure she must be the "jury whisperer"," Scottie laughed back.

_Wow, I should know better than to drink Vodka before I go to this wedding. It always makes me more tipsy than Macallan 18 does. Kind of reverse body chemistry, I guess. Adam is really a very funny guy. Maybe it won't be so bad to be with him. At least he likes to observe people like I do._

Soon their car was outside and Adam held the door while Scottie stepped in. The church was only 20 minutes away, so they would be right on time to get their seats and visit with other people.

_Adam is a virtual stranger, but I can help. I know most of the people who will be there. Even Harvey's mother was to be there from what I've heard from Samantha. It is nice we got past the suit and are able to talk about other things. Donna worked the one magic that no one in Harvey's life was able to influence-his reconciliation with his mother. _

They arrived at the small non-denominational church. Scottie was handed out by Adam and they arranged for Elaine to pick them up about 10:30. The reception was small and intimate and just adjacent to the church in Mike and Rachel's old apartment when they lived in New York.

As Scottie walked into the church followed by Adam, she was greeted by Marcus Specter.

"Scottie!" Marcus exclaimed giving her a hug. "Oh, Harvey, will be happy you made it. He thought you might feel awkward."

Scottie smiled thinly and remarked, "Did he now?"

"Oh, Marcus, this is Adam Reinkin. He's one of my best friends at my firm. Adam, this is Marcus Specter. Harvey's younger brother"

The two men shook hands.

"Well, let me get you seated," Marcus said as he held out his arm for Scottie to take. He led her to a third row pew on Harvey's side of the church.

"We'll talk at the reception," Marcus said to her as he waited for her to be seated. Adam slid in beside her and then they shared reading the short program for the Specter-Paulsen nuptials.

_That must be Harvey's mom, Lily, with the gray hair and slim figure. Different color eyes from what I can tell, but same expression as Harvey. Sitting at the front, she looks like she's keeping a hand on Marcus' kids. Oh that other woman must be Katie, Marcus' ex-wife. That was a shame which I mentioned to Harvey when he told me about the divorce. It looks like, though, they are doing their best. Hard stuff. As I sit here, I really don't have any hard feelings for Harvey or Donna. Harvey is happy. You can just hear the happiness in his voice especially when he talks about Donna. That's all I really want for them both is to be happy. I hope I will be that happy one day._

As she sat looking around and speaking to Adam from time to time. Scottie introduced people that walked over to them. She remembered when she and Donna buried the silent hatchet that lie between them only about a year ago.

_"Scottie, everything ok?" Donna asked on the other end of the line._

_ "Yes, Samantha called me and we will live to fight another day. I just wanted to thank you."_

_ "We may have not seen eye-to-eye but I know you always cared about him."_

_ "Thanks, Donna. I am going to hold up my end of our agreement and stay away from him."_

_ "Scottie, that's not what I meant."_

_ "Still, and Donna, I hope one day he sees what everyone else sees."_

_ There it ended... my pursuit of Harvey Specter. I think it ended before about a year and a half ago. I teased him about him fixing himself after he had said he was going to therapy. It ended with how I would think a Harvey Specter story would end with a female therapist._

_ "After a year, I started seeing her," Harvey haltingly told me._

_ "I guess it didn't work out," I answered back._

_ "It was complicated."_

_ "Tell me. Did Donna have anything to do with that complication?"_

_ "Why do you ask?"_

_ "That's all the answer I need," I answered. Then I had not seen him again until that day at the coffee cart._

_ That was the first clue that Harvey Specter was officially off the bachelor's market. He just had not really known it for himself. He was getting better at recognizing his feelings and, in this instance, Donna should not have had to explain things to him._

_ Hence the reluctance to let him help with Samantha's case, I really did not want to have to be involved with him again. It hurt too much not to be able to make after hours plans with him. At least to have him to myself for a couple of nights. My therapist told me that was self-destructive behavior. Trying to make a man love me completely by constantly throwing myself at him or taking cases so I would have to be near him. It took a lot for me to know that all we could ever be now is friends. Donna is good for him. She loves him so. Unconditionally, whether he wanted her or not it seems._

Soon the music flourished loudly from the pipe organ stashed in the ceiling of the small church. Harvey had come to the altar with Mike as his best man by his side.

_God, Harvey only gets better with age! I would be lying to myself to say I'm not a little jealous. However, it was gracious of him to warn me of the invitation and ask me himself. Donna should get a gold medal for waiting for that man. Good thing that Harvey finally woke up._

As the middle doors opened again, Marcus' daughter, Hayley, sprinkled rose petals on the aisle between the pews followed by Marcus' son, M.J. carrying the rings in a little drawstring bag. Then the Matron-of-Honor, Rachel Ross followed looking almost as radiant as the bride would look.

Then everyone stood as the bride accompanied by her father took centerstage. Tall and statuesque with that beautiful shade of red hair crowning her impeccably glowing radiant face, Donna Paulsen soon to be Specter walked to the altar staring at no one but her groom, Harvey. Scottie sneaked a look at Harvey and noticed how his big deep brown eyes were wet with unshed tears as he had eyes for no one but his soon-to-be wife, Donna.

_Not a dry eye in the house including me. I hope I triggered something that brought this happy occasion. I know I stated as much in the my thank you phone call to Harvey after the settlement of the case._

A few months ago...

_ "Scottie, everything good?" Harvey asked me._

_ "Yes, Samantha was as good as her word. I really do appreciate your help in this."_

_ "You're welcome, Scottie. Did you thank Donna, though, she really made a convincing argument for me to ignore your "go to hell" wish."_

_ "I thanked Donna for her help as well."_

_ "Well, Scottie, if that's all, I do have a lot of work to finish..."_

_ "Please Harvey listen to me for once, ok?"_

_ "Okay..." I heard him draw out. He was taken aback by my tone of voice which came out unexpectedly harsh. Not the tone I intended to use with this tender subject._

_ "Sorry about the tone. I didn't mean to be harsh. I just thought you should know something."_

_ "Yeah and what's that?" Harvey asked me impatiently._

_ "Remember when I asked you last year if Donna was the reason why things didn't work out with your therapist?"_

_ "I remember."_

_ " I'm going to ask you the same question I asked you last year. "_

_ " Why?"_

_ "Because Donna is in love with you and you're in love with Donna. Donna may date other men, but you're the one she loves with all her heart and soul. I know you love her, too. You just keep telling yourself that it won't work or she doesn't really want you or you will spoil a good friendship."_

_ All I could hear for a minute was Harvey's breathing and then a big sigh. By Harvey's silence and quietness, I knew he was finally wanting to know what to do and done denying that he had these feelings for Donna._

_ "Ok, so what do I do, Scottie? She's seeing a client and she says she really likes him."_

_ "The great Harvey Specter is asking me what to do about a woman?" I said a little too sarcastically because I did not want you to get the wrong message._

_ "Tell her you love her, too. Tell her you want to have a relationship with her. Something that you tried to do once with me. I know for sure now it never would have worked between us. Your heart has been tied up with Donna Paulsen I think from the day she started working for you back at the D.A's office."_

_ "I can't do anything about it now, Scottie. She's with Thomas."_

_ "Try. You may be surprised. Goodbye, Harvey. Thank you and Good Luck," I said and then hung up. I had to hang up because of the tears stinging my eyes and pouring down my cheeks. I did not want you to hear the sorrow in my voice. That definitely would not have worked in anyone's favor. I remember I quickly gulped my scotch and felt it burn and then poured another before I cried myself to sleep._

Soon the deed was done and everyone cried and whooped the minute Harvey kissed his new wife. As Scottie looked on, Adam put his arm around her for comfort. She took a minute and looked up at him.

_I know he's asked me once or twice to go to a movie or a play with him, but I'm not sure if I should as he is a Senior Partner and name partner like me. Well, I guess if Donna and Harvey can make it work I could try._

Out of the blue, Scottie reached up and grabbed Adam's face and kissed him on the lips as a thank you for the comfort and the companionship and to test the waters.

_Not bad! His lips are very soft. Just the right pucker. _

"We can talk about it later," Scottie said as Adam's eyes caught hers. His eyes held total surprise and not just a little bit of happiness.

"Surely," was all he could venture to get out of his mouth to respond.

Later at Mike and Rachel's small intimate reception, Scottie went into the kitchen to get a refill where the groom himself had come up behind her.

"Scottie," Harvey said to Scottie's back. She turned around and looked up at him.

_Handsome as ever. Those deep brown eyes are always twinkling now it seems. His whole demeanor exudes happiness. I am very happy he is finally where he is supposed to be. _

"Here, let me get you another one," Harvey offered taking the champagne flute from her. Mike was at the centerblock in his kitchen being the official unofficial bartender.

"Hey Mike," Harvey said as he traded his and Scottie's glasses for new drinks. Rachel it seemed had been put on glass detail. Donna had offered to get the affair catered, but out of the Ross' happiness at Harvey and Donna being together and celebrating the beginning of the Specters married life together providing the reception for those intimately invited was The Ross' special wedding present to them

"Hey, Scottie, I'm glad you accepted the invitation to come back here," Mike said as he handed Harvey two new glasses of champagne. "Are you with Adam Reinkin?"

"Yes, Mike, I am. He told me he had a case against you before you came back to New York. Tough loss. Adam is applying to be a barrister in England. He'll probably get it."

"Well, good luck to him. I'll say hello to him in a bit."

"Ok, thank you, Mike," Harvey said as he escorted Scottie out of the busy kitchen.

_I see him searching for his bride. There she is. I love the pink silver pantsuit Donna changed into. How smart! Well Donna was always the smart one._

They came to sit in the corner of the living room on two chairs. Mike's desk and the dining room table had not made it back from Seattle yet.

"So, Harvey, congratulations!" Scottie said as she held up her glass for a salute.

Harvey smiled and clinked his glass with hers in a toast.

"Thank you, Scottie. Donna and I are very happy you decided to come. I don't think this would have happened without you putting bugs in my ears in the last couple of visits we've had."

"Oh you mean me telling you that Donna loves you and you love Donna. Well, "you're welcome" if you really believe I had a hand in giving you that last push for you to see what was right in front of your silly face all these years."

Harvey smiled and they took a sip of the wine.

"You're really happy and at peace. I am so happy for you and Donna. You two make quite a team," Scottie said taking another hit from her glass.

"Well, why we're talking, who's Adam? I got from the little of the conversation with Mike that he has run up against him in court."

"Adam is a special friend of mine. He came over from Darby International with me when I got my present position. He's also a name partner."

Harvey realized then and nodded. "He's the Reinkin in Scott, Reinkin, and Howard, right?"

"One and the same."

"Anything special there?"

Scottie smiled at Harvey and laughed. "Now who's playing matchmaker?"

They smiled at each other and clinked their glasses again.

Soon Scottie saw a beautifully manicured hand wearing a new piece of platinum jewelry on top of a huge diamond set in a platinum diamond encrusted band slip over Harvey's shoulder.

"I thought we had a bargain. You were going to stay away from him," Donna teased.

Harvey could not resist playing along.

"That's it. Scottie and I are taking the tickets for Tahiti. So sorry," Harvey teased back looking up at his wife's bemused smile.

"Well, that's ok. You are just not going to believe the alimony your giving me for all of two hours of me taking your name."

Scottie knew they were joking, but to anyone else one may have thought Donna serious. She really was a consummate actress.

"Excuse us, Scottie, Harvey's mom, brother, and his kids are leaving so we just wanted to see them out."

"No worries. Adam and I will probably be going soon ourselves."

"Don't go anywhere yet," Donna admonished. "I want to talk about Adam with you."

_Don't tell me she knows Adam as well? Donna is not even a lawyer. Oh well._

Scottie sat there looking out the window at the dark night and felt closed inside. Not closed off but closure to her now and then relationship with Harvey Specter. They would always be friends and Donna would have to accept that. _I am sure she would because Harvey isn't going anywhere. He's that kind of guy. Once he found his true love he loved forever. Funny, how I knew that and Donna knew that. His mom probably knew it, too. Ten years ago, one would have thought this man was a bachelor for life and loving it that way. There is always a place in my heart for you, Harvey._

Scottie rose and went to the food table in the kitchen. She had had a sandwich earlier and some of the delicious salads that Rachel had had catered, but Scottie wanted to knosh on the wedding cake which had been cut earlier. She had watched the bride and groom feed each other the cake and thought it funny when Donna wound up with whipped cream frosting down her cleavage. If it had not been for a quick hand of Donna's on Harvey's chin, Harvey's mouth would have been down there licking the frosting off her boobs. Scottie, who had been pushed relatively close to the couple, could have sworn she heard Donna whisper, "Save that for later."

As Donna walked back to Scottie, Scottie watched. She squinted and thought _Donna's pregnant. She's got a baby baby bump and the pantsuit is doing nothing to hide it. That's wonderful! No wonder they are both floating on cloud nine. Come to think of it, Donna was not drinking any alchohol. At least I haven't seen her partake of any._

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Scottie asked as Donna came up in front of her.

"I don't know what-is it that obvious?" Donna asked lowering her gaze to look at her lower body. Donna swept a hand over her little bump.

"Probably none of the men can tell, but I can tell. Congratulations! Harvey knows, doesn't he?"

Donna nodded silently.

"I just wanted to thank you for the kindness you have always shown Harvey. I know you loved him, too."

"Thanks, Donna. Again, I am very happy he has you. He does love you so much. He no longer hides it. Well, come to think of it. He never really hid it, so to speak. I just think it got buried in your daily office work and he was afraid."

"Well, we know he was never really good about expressing his feelings. However, that is the one thing that his reconcilation with his mother did. It calmed him and gave him a feeling of belonging again."

"Well, we could talk all day about Harvey," Donna said as she sat down with Scottie on the couch. "I wanted to talk to you about Adam over there."

"How do you know Adam? I know Mike had a case with him, but you're not a lawyer."

"Since when has that ever stopped me?" Donna asked logically.

Scottie laughed. "You have a point."

After a minute, Donna held out her hand and placed it on top of Scottie's.

"Take my advice. Adam is a good one. If he has an inkling of wanting to be with you, go for it. You won't regret it."

"Thanks, Donna. I am happy for the both of you. Can't wait to see how Harvey handles diapers," Scottie said laughing out loud.

Donna laughed out loud as well drawing the attention of Donna's husband. They both declined to tell him what they thought was so hilarious that it caused such an uproar. They just summarized it by calling it "girl talk".

Harvey scratched the back of his head, kissed his wife and then became immersed in deep conversation with Mike, Marcus, and Adam (contributing a little) about a poker game where Harvey once one ten thousand dollars with a bluff.

Soon Scottie had signaled to Adam that she would like to leave as it was late and they were both tired from work.

At the door of the Ross' apartment both couples saw them out. Mike, Rachel, and Donna waved to them as they walked down the hallway to the elevator. Harvey insisted on wishing them well out loud much to the disgruntlement of the Ross' neighbors.

When they got outside Scottie put her hand in Adam's hand.

"I called Elaine and told her to wait for us at the bar where we started the night. She said she would be there around 11:30," Scottie said walking pleasurably with her hand in Adam's.

"Oh, that's lovely. Why?"

"Because I am having such a nice time. I am so glad I shared this event with you, and I don't want the evening to end just yet."

"Good. I feel the same way. Besides, I would like to know why you kissed me?"

"Let's wait until we're sitting at an intimate table with a drink in our hands," Scottie said.

"In the case," Adam whistled for a cab. He was happy that one appeared so quickly. "let's go to my place."

Scottie looked at him and was happy that her night may turn out better than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI Folks! Here is the end of my little Scottie Closure Fic. I was inspired because of my own closure on Suits Series finale in a few weeks. This was my way of expressing my love and gratitude to show as seen through Scottie's eyes. Hopefully you have enjoyed this little story. Thank you to everyone who has favorited my work or myself as a writer. It makes me feel inspired and alive. - Love Carebearmaxi.**

If I Could Reach You

Epilogue-Part 3

Scottie and Adam were married about a year later. That night they talked about their past love affairs and Scottie confessed the entire years with her on-off relationship with Harvey Specter.

_That night..._

_ Looking at Adam and seeing him speak of his former lovers and how difficult the relationships were has made me reflect on what surely happened between Harvey and me. I also now know why, for sure, besides Donna, it never would have worked. It is not for lack of wanting. I loved him. I told him, and he hinted that he cared. Never directly told me he loved me, but we got close._

_ Adam is funny, handsome, smart, successful, and he wants me. He's fully engaged in me. He does not have any childhood baggage from what I can tell and he will be returning to Europe if he and when he becomes a barrister there. I loved living in Great Britain. I could go back with him if he asks._

_ Harvey and I outgrew our need for each other. He finally matured and realized who he was and who he wanted to be and know with whom he wanted to share his life, and I became the name partner and successful lawyer I wanted to be. It seemed we each achieved ourselves without the other's help. It was still great to know one another while we did._

At Scottie and Adam's wedding, Donna and Harvey walked over to the bride and groom at the reception. Donna carried in her arms their 3-month-old son, Gordon. A chubby strawberry blonde baby wearing the cutest little suit matching his impeccably dressed daddy.

"Just wanted to come over here before we had to leave. Gordon here is sleeping now but he'll be up soon and I need to feed him immediately," Donna said bending down giving Scottie a peck on the cheek while the groom and Harvey gave each other congratulatory handshakes. Harvey on achieving fatherhood and Adam for taking the plunge.

"Congratulations, Adam! Scottie is a good woman. I am sure you will both be very happy," Harvey said as Adam released his hand. Their respective wives were both busy examining baby Gordon and discussing which parent he resembled the most.

At a quick moment Harvey took the baby from Donna and held him out for Adam to examine.

"I think I may want one of those in a little bit. Probably once we move back to England," Adam had told Harvey.

"That's great, Adam. Congratulations! Now about Gordon here, he is the second best thing that happened to me," Harvey said placing a little kiss on his son's cherubic forehead. "I recommend fatherhood quite highly."

"Thank you, Harvey. I will let Scottie know that," Adam said.

Scottie then turned taking a step placed her hand in her new husband's hand.

"Let Scottie know what?" Scottie asked.

"That he wants one of those," Donna interjected pointing to the baby in Harvey's arms.

"How did you know?" Adam asked knowing instinctively that Donna could not have heard a word he had said to her husband.

"How did I?" Donna asked stroking her son's strawberry blonde locks.

Both Scottie and Harvey responded: "She's Donna. That's how."

They all had a good laugh after that.

_Eighteen months later..._

As Scottie looked into the deep blue eyes of her dark haired baby girl, Jill, she said these words silently, _You are so loved, little one, and I love your daddy very much. Someday I will tell you of another man whom I loved very much, Harvey Specter..._

THE END


End file.
